


Let the Christmas spirit ring

by softlyspoken



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Robron Secret Santa 2019, three christmas what if’s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyspoken/pseuds/softlyspoken
Summary: Three Christmas’ Robert and Aaron could have had this year
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Let the Christmas spirit ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisdamndesire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdamndesire/gifts).



> Merry Merry Christmas!

1\. _Joyeux Noël_

Robert’s started a fire with the logs Aaron thought were fake. He doesn’t let on that he’s surprised by it, instead he just sort of stares at Robert until he comes back to the sofa.

“You OK?” Robert asks, maybe for the twelfth time today and Aaron rolls his eyes, then turns to run a hand over his husband’s arm.

“We’re together.” Aaron says plainly. He shrugs a little and then looks down at the stupid jumper Robert’s got on. “You even tried haggling with that market guy over the price of this.”

Robert frowns, there’s this smile that sort of radiates out of him and Aaron’s not seen it for a while. He looks relaxed, shoulders slumped and this sleepy haze to him.

“Just ‘cause I don’t speak fluent French don’t mean he had to take the piss.” Robert turns himself a little so he’s looking at Aaron and then he holds his hand. “I’m so lucky you’re here.” His chin goes and Aaron cups his face, brings them closer together as their foreheads brush.

“Don’t.”

“It’s true.” Robert frowns. “‘Cause tomorrow they’ll be a whole Christmas you’re missing out on.” He closes his eyes. “Stupid Dingle knees up that I know you love.”

“Yeah. I do.” Aaron shrugs. “But you know what I thought about last night, me there without you. I couldn’t *bare that.”

Robert looks up, eyes flickering as Aaron rubs small circles into his cheeks. “Me here without you.” He punches the words out and hangs a hand in Aaron’s arm. “Couldn’t do that either.”

Aaron leans up, kisses Robert until he’s flat on the sofa and then he falls on top of him. They’re kissing and moving as the fire crackles around them and then after Aaron’s falling into the crook of Robert’s neck and hugging around him.

“You know what we can do tomorrow?” Aaron whispers, hands delicate over Robert’s chest. “See if those farming abilities of yours have worked.”

Robert smirks, thinks of the fact that Aaron made him dig up a patch outside the patio of this dingy flat they’ve got. He laughs, thinks about Aaron seemed to think him getting all frustrated over the mud over his jeans was somehow a turn on. He kisses Aaron’s head lightly and then sighs. “It won’t have worked yet.”

Aaron frowns, the lines hard on his forehead as he turns his neck and looks up at Robert. “Not even the spuds?” He asks and Robert kisses him again.

“No. Maybe next year.”

Aaron huffs out something gentle and moves closer into Robert’s neck. There’s this light inside of him as he thinks and then finds his hand in Robert’s. “Next year.”

“We’ll be out of this place. I promise.” Robert kisses Aaron’s head again like it’s his responsibility to make Aaron’s Christmas this bonanza. “We’ll be in that chateau.”

Aaron laughs almost breathlessly. “Will we?”

“Yeah.” Robert nods. “Have a proper tree n’all.” They’ve got this plastic little one that plays this Christmas tune over and over again when you twist it. There’s mistletoe hanging off their bedroom door but that’s about it. “And we’ll still …”

Aaron looks at Robert, pushes himself up and nods. “This where you say I’ll still be here like it’s a question.” He frowns. “Because it ain’t one. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Couldn’t if you wanted to.” Robert smirks, he’s got this hair all soft and pressed against his forehead. He looks like a right kid and Aaron strokes his face slowly to get him back.

“I wouldn’t ever want to.”

Robert’s not an idiot. He’s been draping tinsel around his neck and thinking about how in a few years time this is all going to get harder.

“Not ever?”

Aaron gulps, he practically sits on Robert’s lap and raises his chin to squeeze and smile at him. “Remember when we got married?”

“Which one?”

Aaron’s sure he’s the luckiest man on earth to be able to laugh at that. He does, dips his head before sighing. “I’m not ever leaving ya.” He gulps. “This life … me and you and Paris, it’s what I want forever.”

Robert just stares up at him, eyes green and wet. He breathes in deeply and then out again.

“I don’t deserve you.” Robert soaks Aaron in and has delicate hands skirting close.

“I decide that.” Aaron whispers before leaning down and kissing Robert gently. “And you’ll decide where the chateau is.”

“Will I?” Robert’s closed his eyes and pictured it for a while now. It’s like this soft soothing ideal that he wishes they’ll get to one day. “Why’s that?”

“Did a good job on our first home didn’t ya?” Aaron mumbles, turns himself down to lay next to his husband again and holds his hand. The fire is still crackling and the sky is heavy and dark outside now. They lay thinking in silence until Aaron’s phone vibrates and he sees its Liv. “She sent us …”

There’s this picture on the screen and it’s instantly blurry when Robert gets the chance to look. He’s crying almost on cue and it’s nearly as embarrassing as Aaron’s already snotty nose.

Liv’s somehow managed to get a picture with Seb in this little Santa hat. He’s showing his teeth as his grins and they’re both clearly surrounded by presents.

“Says, that they’re missing us so much but they’re going to have a good day tomorrow and so are we.”

“Ordering us is she?” Robert strokes a hand through Aaron’s hair and then wipes at his face when Aaron just sits and stares. Then he’s stroking the picture and almost existing in his own little world for a second.

“She’s right.” Aaron says, he looks at Robert with this certainty in his eyes. “We’re going to have a good day and so are they.” He smiles weakly and then leans in towards Robert again.

“I love you Mr Sugden.”

It comes out of him with this force and Aaron must realise because he closes his eyes and smiles a little, almost savours how much he knows Robert means it.

“Sugden-Dingle actually.”

Robert smiles, leans in for a kiss and thinks of tangled Christmas lights and Aaron refusing to move because he’s had too much turkey tomorrow. He thinks of them and this quietness they won’t be used to.

Then Aaron’s hand is in his again and he’s grounded.

“Merry Christmas.” Aaron whispers against his ear an hour later, the clock ticking past midnight now. Robert smiles to himself, places a hand over Aaron’s chest and nods.

“It’s going to be, yeah.” He says before kissing his husband’s chest and staring out the window.

It’s almost snowing, it makes him smile before he closes his eyes again.   
  


2\. _A one hour Christmas_

The journey feels like years. There’s this ache in his chest that won’t go away as he holds firm on the letter deep in his coat pocket and keeps flicking down to look at it just so he knows this is actually real.

There’s been this letter telling him that Robert’s requested to see him and he’s been beside himself with this _feeling_ ever since.

It’s here again now as the guards start to pile people in and Aaron’s faced with Robert for the first time in nearly a month. They’ve been doing this. Once a month visiting because the travelling takes it’s toll. Last time Aaron yawned and Robert was a wreck telling him they can’t do this anymore, that he’s being selfish and cruel and it’s taken so long to get back to this moment.

They’ve tried to do up the visiting room. There’s a stupid Christmas tree in the corner and it’s not got any tinsel on or anything. He thinks of it being a potential weapon, it’s the first thing that comes out of his mouth when Robert claps eyes on him.

He looks a little battered and bruised but that’s not showing on the outside. He’s got his hair still flat against his forehead and this gentleness to him that Aaron wasn’t expecting. He was worried he’d harden, he was petrified of it.

“What?” Robert whispers. They’re both still standing, looking at each other like there’s nothing else they can do.

“They’d probably try strangle each other with the … the tinsel.” Aaron almost smiles and then he breathes in and watches the guard wave a hand down towards them. He sits slowly and then leans towards Robert. “I thought you wouldn’t let me see you after last time.”

Aaron watches a family in the corner of the room. The woman’s got a toddler on her knee and a paper hat on her head. She’s bought the bloke a box of chocolates and it sits there on the table in front of them.

“It’s Christmas.” Robert’s voice is there and Aaron latches on to it. He gives him this small smile. “Well not really but … I wouldn’t let you spend it here alone.” He won’t because that means Aaron would have an hour instead of half an hour with him on the day and then he’d be forced to spend hours driving home.

“I would if you’d let me.” Aaron’d do about anything for Robert if he’d let him. He smiles slowly and then Robert looks away.

“That’s why this is so hard.” Robert bites his lip, his shoulders tense and Aaron finds this strength to lean right over.

“Look at me.”

Robert doesn’t. It’s like he can’t even bring himself to see how much Aaron absolutely adores his stupid self.

“Rob, look at me.” Eventually he does. “Seeing you today is enough. More than … you know how much I wanted to see you for Christmas?”

Robert’s chin wobbles.

“Haven’t thought of anything else.” It’s been on his mind, Robert’s been on his mind and there’s absolutely nothing new there. “What naff jumper to get ya.”

Robert gulps down something hard and sad. “Can’t do that now.”

Aaron wipes his face and he didn’t know he’d been crying. “No but we can think of what they’d say. Look like.” He bounces his knee and thinks. “Yours would say … uh … pull my cracker?”

Robert’s face almost lights up and it’s the best thing he’s ever seen. His heart actually constricts and he doesn’t know what to do with himself until Robert is gazing at him.

“Or … um … jingle my baubles.”

Robert drops his head and laughs. It comes out stifled and sad like he’s not used to it and for a second they’re in their own world. It’s like no one else is around them at all.

“Clever.”

“That’s why you married me.” Aaron says, he puffs his chest out and then leans a hand out over Robert’s arm before hesitating. “Sorry. Shit. I’m …”

“Put it back.”

Aaron frowns, looks around them and then back into Robert’s eyes. “I’m not causing you trouble.”

“You won’t be.” Robert says, because he’s determined with everything in him not to let anything ruin this moment right here. It’s Christmas Eve and Aaron’s making him laugh and for a _second_ he can forget about having to say goodbye to him.

Slowly Aaron puts his hand back of the length of Robert’s arm, squeezes and then he’s crying again. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Robert says, he gulps, twists his lip to stop him from mirroring Aaron. “How’s our boy then?”

Aaron deflates slightly. “Missing you. Took him to see Santa. There’s a picture on my phone. I’ll … I’ll add it to the scrapbook for you yeah?”

Robert nods tightly. “And Liv? Vic?”

“Coping.” Aaron runs his hand over Robert’s arm again and again. “You?”It’s like they’ve worked backwards to get to the question and Robert tenses up a little again before sighing.

“I get by.”

“On your charm?”

Robert rolls his eyes.

“Oh it’s the good looks then?” Aaron’s got this strength within him whenever Robert is close by. It’s like he’s able to just pull through, push past everything in front of him.

Robert’s eyes flicker. “How can you be …”

“It’s Christmas.”

“Eve.”

Aaron frowns. “Still Christmas ain’t it?” He gazes up at Robert and then looks towards the small desk at the front of the room. They’re handing out mince pies and it makes him raise an eyebrow. “Do you want one?”

Robert breathes out and nods timidly. Aaron stands and goes to get one before Robert holds his arm and feels this light rush through him.

“I love you.” Robert whispers. He says it in this way that scares Aaron and it’s like he knows because he shakes his head. “I just want you to know.”

Aaron nods. “I’m not forgetting any time soon.” He says, and then he pulls out this necklace and Robert recognises his ring almost immediately. “Am I?”

Robert shakes his head for the smallest of seconds and then Aaron’s squeezing his shoulder as he walks towards the table and takes two. Robert feels this tightness in his chest and he’s so overwhelmed with this feeling of _love_ for him.

He walks back towards him, probably still broken and splintered inside, but smiling. He’s even put a paper hat on his head and everything.

Robert smiles back without anything stopping him.

  
  


3\. _A Christmas delivery_

The ward has a Santa going around handing chocolates out to all the mums and dads and they both don’t even register him as he walks up and down.

Robert’s just staring down at this tiny bundle of joy Aaron’s got in his arms. He’s holding their baby for the first time and it’s so clear that he’s mesmerised by her already.

“Think she’s too young for all that.” Robert whispers, voice low in Aaron’s ear as Santa waves at them.

Aaron gazes up. “Hmm?” Robert looks at the man walking out of the ward again and a few kids chasing after him. “Oh.” He smiles and then their daughter’s little arm waves up out of the soft blanket she’s draped in.

Rosie’s on the bed, half asleep and exhausted. She offers Aaron the smallest smile when he tells her she’s amazing.

“Now you get to be.” Robert tears up at it, feels this heaviness drop inside him as he squeezes her hand and thinks of how mad she was for even listening to them in the first place. They’d bustled into her life after Natalie fell through and now they’ve ended up with a little girl and a friend out of it all.

Aaron rocks her back and forth for a second more before she makes this sound and he smiles, kisses her head. “Thinks she wants daddy Robert’s cuddles.”

Robert pulls this face and he’s petrified of dropping her as Aaron passes her over with this ease. He’s got tears in his eyes and he smiles with this soft giddiness about him.

“Pretty cool Christmas present hey.” Aaron comes closer, tilts his head into Robert’s shoulder as he stands behind him on his tiptoes and stares down at their baby.

“Pretty unexpected one yeah.”

They’d been reading Seb a bedtime story, Aaron making these faces and trying to sound like an elephant whilst Robert tried roaring like a lion for him.

“Christmas Eve.” Robert shakes his head. “She picks her timing don’t she?” He curls a finger over her cheek and her eyes open. She’s got these blue eyes that make him almost stagger back. “God, she’s beautiful.” He whispers, feels Aaron kiss his shoulder and smile.

Later, Seb runs in with his dinosaur printed pyjamas still on and his hair a mess. Liv’s bought him in and he can’t help but stare at the baby like it’s magical.

“Is that our one?” Seb sucks his thumb, then takes it out to speak before looking up at his dads.

Robert’s still holding her, he leans over and nods at his son. “Yep. Look.” Seb does, cautious and almost afraid. “She’s your little sister. So that means …”

“You’re her big brother.” Aaron sits on the chair and then feels Liv squeeze his arms.

Seb still looks all unsure and they’ve been through this so many times. Robert’s worried until Seb frowns. “But she hasn’t got a name. I can’t just call her little sister.”

Aaron snorts. “You’re right buddy.” He picks up, holds him on his hap and taps his nose. “Daddy, should we let them know.”

“Duh.” Liv unfolds her arms and peaks over to smile at the baby.

“Annie.” Aaron says, eyes all soft as he stares at Robert and then down at her. “Annie Grace Sugden-Dingle.”

“Not a mouthful then.”

“Shut your face.”

Seb practically hauls himself down to try and get her from Robert’s arms. “Hello Annie!” He shouts, like if he does she’ll hear him.

Aaron runs a hand through his hair, kisses him as he pulls him away. “She’s too tiny to say anything back.” Seb pulls a face. “But you can still talk to her. All the time.”

“Is she coming home?”

Robert frowns. “Of course mate.” He thinks of the state of the nursery. They’d put up Christmas lights on a temporary basis and they’ll have to do now. It’s probably fitting or something.

“So she’ll get presents from Santa?” Seb’s gasp makes Robert stop staring down at Annie. “But Santa … does he have her on his list yet?”

The genuine concern makes Aaron’s heart melt and he starts smothering Seb with kisses until he giggles.

“Da — daddy. Tell me. It’s _important_.” Seb wrangles out of Aaron’s grip and then looks at Liv like he needs help.

“Of course Santa knows. He knows _everything_.” Liv throws a wink at her brother.

“Is he at our house now?” Seb asks, eyes wide and heavy and Aaron realises he has to bring up that track Santa app he’s got on his phone for just this moment. He’s in Croatia apparently. It settles Seb for now.

Eventually they get back, it’s officially Christmas Day by the time Seb is asleep on Liv’s shoulder and their tiny little girl is asleep in her car seat. Chas has dropped over this heap of my first Christmas stuff she’d bought them just in case and they’re so grateful Robert nearly cries.

Then Chas really did cry when they told her Annie’s full name. It was a lot. Now, they’re alone again because Liv’s crashed out on Seb’s bedroom floor talking to him about where Santa could be.

They just watch her for ages. They stare down and watch her breath, make those breathy little noises that make them both petrified and happy at the exact same time.

“Best Christmas ever I think.” Robert holds at Aaron’s hand and sees how scared his husband looks at the sight of all of what’s to come. “We’re going to have the most bonkers Christmas you know. Your lot. My lot. Our lot.” Aaron looks at him. “But it’ll be …”

“Perfect.” Aaron’s still watching Annie. The lights from the Christmas tree twinkling and light up her face into colours of red and green. He tilts his head up and kisses Robert, lazy, soft, gentle. “We did it.” He says, tears in his eyes that fall when Robert kisses him again.

“We did it.” Robert’s voice is thick with this emotion he doesn’t ever want to let go of. “And that’s Christmas is going to be perfect.” He holds Aaron by the waist until they’re both falling asleep on their first and Annie demands some attention again with a wail.

“Merry Christmas.” Robert says, shaking a bottle for Annie by the sink at half three and Aaron taking a turkey out to defrost. He expects Aaron to tell him to piss off, roll his eyes but instead he holds Annie over his shoulder, draped in her yellow blanket, and he nods. He proper nods, then shows teeth as he smiles.

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
